


A kitchen and two stubborn young men

by Count_of_Catterack



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Friendship, Conversation, F/F, Homosexuality is not accepted in the wizarding world, M/M, Mention: F/F relationship - Freeform, Starring a kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_of_Catterack/pseuds/Count_of_Catterack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione decides Harry and Draco have to talk things through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kitchen and two stubborn young men

**Author's Note:**

> -All the characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling-
> 
> An attempt at a dialogue only fanfic. It's the first part of this series I've called 'Conversations' (what an imaginative name), I hope to carry it on with different characters and relationships (I have a few ideas but let me know). Anyway, I hope you'll like it.

**Hermione:** 'Alright, Harry you sit here, Draco you sit in front of him...'

 **Pansy:** 'Draco, please dear don't scowl like that, the kitchen table won't bite you.'

 **Hermione:** 'Pansy and I are attending a meeting for our reading circle, we'll be out from one pm to four pm. I want you two, no, I demand an exemplary behaviour of you. '

 **Harry:** 'Mione, we're adults you know ?'

 **Hermione:** 'Adults who behave like teenagers. I know you have a past but moving on is a part of the experience of adulthood. You're twenty-four for Merlin's sake. »

 **Draco:** 'Can't I come with you and Pansy ? I think talking about books for three hours will be more interesting than with somebody who has the vocabulary -and the mindset- of a six year-old.'

 **Harry:** 'Sod off Malfoy. See ? He's going to be an insufferable prick like he always has been. You can't seriously think of leaving me alone with him. For three hours !'

 **Hermione:** 'That's exactly what I'm planning on doing. And let me tell you this : if when we come back you are not sharing a heartfelt moment of friendship, I'm going to be mad, furious even, and you don't want to endure that.'

 **Pansy:** 'Well, with that said, see you in three hours, gentlemen.'

 **Harry:** 'Great'

 **Draco:** 'Wonderful'

 **Harry:** 'Fantastic'

 **Draco:** 'Amazing'

 **Harry:** 'Wow, I would never have thought to hear Draco Malfoy say the word amazing ! Not too plebeian for your taste ?'

 **Draco:** 'No, not at all. I'll let you know that I am an man of language, as so I am encline to receive every word which happens to land in my ear. A flawless ear, that goes without saying.

 **Harry:** 'Oh, I'm happy to know that you're still the same old narcissistic bloke.

 **Draco:** 'Oh my, we know a big word Potter ! My my, what will you learn tomorrow ? Should I tell you a new word or will your poor brains explode ?

 **Harry:** Very funny Malfoy.

 **Draco:** Funny, funny, do you seriously have the vocabulary of a six year-old? Haven't you learnt anything proper in school ?

 **Harry:** Except trying to be alive by the end of my seventh year?

 **Draco:** And the other years. You're a magnet for trouble Potter.

 **Harry:** I _am_ adventurous, trouble is nothing for me, I live for trouble.

 **Draco:** You truly are an idiotic Griffindor.

 **Harry:** Thank you Malfoy, that means so much to me.

 **Draco:** A Malfoy's compliment is valuable, but to come back to your ignorance-"

 **Harry:** -I'll let you know that you attended the same school as me, and had the same lessons.

 **Draco:** I had, yet I am more literate than you, how come ? Maybe my model childhood was the reason.

 **Harry:** Your model childhood ?

 **Draco:** I know what you're thinking, it wasn't as bad as you think. At least I was loved.

 **Harry:** I was loved too !

 **Draco:** That's not what I heard from Hermione.

 **Harry:** You call her Hermione ? Why do you call her Hermione and still call me Potter ? No, more importantly, why did she tell you that ?

 **Draco:** Potter, you are Potter and will never be anything more.

 **Harry:** And I can assure you that you will stay Malfoy.

 **Draco:** Oh, what a joyous day, we agree on something.

 **Harry:** Right.

 **Draco:** Can I carry on answering you or do you want to have the last word everytime ?

 **Harry:** Merlin, you like to be a smartarse, don't you ?

 **Draco:** Thank you for the compliment. And to answer you, I don't know why she decided I needed to know about your miserable childhood among muggles.

 **Harry:** My childhood wasn't miserable, thank you.

 **Draco:** I personnally think that's part of her machiavelous -you do know this word, right ? Oh, don't give me that look-, plan she probably named 'marvellous Draco and sad sad Harry's friendship adventure'.

 **Harry:** She wouldn't come up with a name that stupid, she is clever not weirdly imaginative.

 **Draco:** Weirdly imaginative ? I'm happy to know you value my imagination. Wait, you're not trying to be friendly are you ? I thought we had a silent agreement.

 **Harry:** What silent agreement ?

 **Draco:** The one you silently agreed on.

 **Harry:** Care to develop?

 **Draco:** You know, us never being friendly, never being nice to each other, only vaguely polite.

 **Harry:** Hermione left us three hours to talk things out, I think we could be reasonable, admit that we have qualities and flaws and that we are human beings who can get on. Whatever our past may be. We're twenty-four, we should be able to leave everything behind us and start anew.

 **Harry:** What ? Don't you have a scathing remark?

 **Draco:** I was merely surprised by the fact that you can say more than two sentences at once. How grown-up you are !

 **Harry:** You git. Whatever, I don't care, it will not be my fault we are reduced to a pulp when Hermione comes back.

 **Draco:** And Pansy.

 **Harry:** Yes, both of them would destroy us.

 **Draco:** That great and terrifying couple.

 **Harry:** Yeah. Wait, couple, you don't mean couple-couple ?

 **Draco:** I knew you were oblivious Potter, but that reaches legendary levels.

 **Harry:** Hermione didn't tell me anything !

 **Draco:** She should have. The face you're doing right now is priceless.

 **Harry:** How did _you_ know ?

 **Draco:** I knew before anyone because I observe people Potter, I study them and then I draw conclusions. That's called using your brain.

 **Harry:** You're smart, I admit it.

 **Draco:** And you're oblivious, I've learnt to admit it.

 **Harry:** I am being nice to you, can't you say something nice too ?

 **Draco:** I said something nice ! I was being a gentleman, of course it's a shame you're not a lady, for a wizard should always be agreable around witches, that's etiquette.

 **Harry:** As if you were concerned by ladies.

 **Draco:** At least I don't have a pitiful love life.

 **Harry:** I had other priorities, I think it was a war, heard of it ?

 **Draco:** Potter, the war was six years ago, your love life has been nonexistent since then, how do you explain that ?

 **Harry:** How do you know that exactly ?

 **Draco:** I told you, I observe people.

 **Harry:** More like you stalk them.

 **Draco:** Your face is constantly on the front cover of magazine, articles are written everyday about you, your love-life has never been a secret.

 **Harry:** As if I was responsible for that.

 **Draco:** I am interested in the well-being of my fellow human beings, that's all.

 **Harry:** Well, I think my love-life is none of your business.

 **Draco:** It is my business ! Making fun of you is not challenging anymore, you're making it too easy.

 **Harry:** I'll make myself a cup of tea, do you want one?

 **Draco:** Nice change of subject Potter, very subtle.

 **Harry:** I know, so, tea?

 **Draco:** Do you have Earl Grey?

 **Harry:** I don't know...

 **Draco:** It's your kitchen. You don't know what is in your kitchen?

 **Harry:** Hermione is the one who bought tea, it's good and it adorns a kitchen she said and after that Luna heard of it and she gave me herbal tea...

 **Draco:** I wouldn't trust Lovegood with something edible... Who knows what's in her herbal tea?

 **Harry:** You're maybe right, but it's a gift, I can't throw it away.

 **Draco:** So, are you answering my question or not?

 **Harry:** Earl Grey, right? I don't know why but that doesn't surprise me...

 **Draco:** Quit mumbling Potter, that's not pleasant to hear.

 **Harry:** Here you go.

 **Draco:** Thank you. I have to add that I like my tea with a mug and hot water, but what should I except from you, raised by muggles...

 **Harry:** Are you physically unable to wait and shut up at the same time, or do I have to suffer through your unending complains?

 **Draco:** It was a remark, nothing else, don't be so uptight. Oh, can I have this mug?

 **Harry:** This one? ...yes.

 **Draco:** Why did you hesitate?

 **Harry:** I hesitated? Really? I would not call it hesitation.

 **Draco:** What would you call it then?

 **Harry:** Caution.

 **Draco:** What's wrong with this mug?

 **Harry:** Nothing's wrong with it, it's a strong, high-capacity, sweetly decorated mug.

 **Draco:** It's Weasley's, isn't it?

 **Harry:** Yes, that's the one he takes when he comes over.

 **Draco:** And you think it would displease me?

 **Harry:** It will displease you.

 **Draco:** No, it won't, I'm a hundred percent ok with it. I'll take it.

 **Harry:** Even knowing that it's Ron's?

 **Draco:** Even knowing that it's Weasley's.

 **Harry:** Are you fine Malfoy?

 **Draco:** There's nothing wrong with trying to be cordial, I'm friend with Hermione, and she's friend with you and this adorable ginger person.

 **Harry:** Give me this mug back.

 **Draco:** Why?

 **Harry:** You're going to jinx it.

 **Draco:** How dare you? I would never!-do not give me that look.- Can't I experiment a little?

 **Harry:** You are not to experiment on my best friend.

 **Draco:** Fine, but he'll keep his ginger hair, and his freckles, and his lanky body.

 **Harry:** I'm not his friend because of his looks.

 **Draco:** And that's why you don't have any decent friends.

 **Harry:** You see value in people only if they are attractive?

 **Draco:** It helps.

 **Harry:** I really don't understand you Malfoy.

 **Draco:** You weren't reared in a wizard family, a wealthy wizard family. The values you are told are not the same as the ones you heard from your muggles relatives.

 **Harry:** Not that they raised me that much.

 **Draco:** What do you mean by that?

 **Harry:** I thought Hermione told you.

 **Draco:** She didn't explain it in depth.

 **Harry:** That means she doesn't think you need to know about it in depth.

 **Draco:** More like she wants you to talk to me about it.

 **Harry:** Why would I?

 **Draco:** I could be your therapist, oh, I'd be great at that, I'd love the office for sure, and sitting all day, pretending to listen to you and dropping a few comments about your hero-complex-because really, that's all it's all about-... What are you doing?

 **Harry:** Putting a water-filled kettle on the stove, you did say you like your tea with hot water?

 **Draco:** Why do you do it the muggle way?

 **Harry:** I don't like feeling like I depend on my wand.

 **Draco:** Your wand is an extension of your being, it's only logical you would depend on it.

 **Harry:** To the point of not even using my own hands?

 **Draco:** You might have a point here. I heard the story of a wizard who did everything with his wand, not moving an inch-I think it was an article in a magazine...

 **Harry:** An intellectual reading huh?

 **Draco:** You have to stoop to mundane people's level if you want to have a full understanding of the human behaviour.

 **Harry:** You know what may be your problem Malfoy? You over-analyse everything.

 **Draco:** My marvelous mind is my greatest flaw, you are right Potter. What _is_ this?

 **Harry:** A mug, it has an handle and can contain a large range of things, tea for example.

 **Draco:** This mug is horrendous.

 **Harry:** Why? I think it's cute.

 **Draco:** What is cute in a Pygmy Puff?

 **Harry:** They're fluffy and look at their little eyes, don't you find them adorable?

 **Draco:** Knowing they are the result of Weasleys' doing, no.

 **Harry:** Well, Ginny thought it was a good idea when I moved in.

 **Draco:** She's the only who offered you that?

 **Harry:** That's what I just said and please refrain from insulting her.

 **Draco:** She has poor taste, in gifts and in men.

 **Harry:** Neville is a kind man, she is happy with him.

 **Draco:** We're talking about Longbottom, he would apologise to dementors for causing them trouble.

 **Harry:** Have you seen him since the end of the Eighth year?

 **Draco:** No, and I'm glad for that.

 **Harry:** He changed a lot, he's more mature and responsible. I think it started when he became teacher at Hogwart.

 **Draco:** I still think he's too young.

 **Harry:** He's qualified for it, he went to study Herbology in South America after all.

 **Draco:** I don't deny it, I simply could never see him than as the clumsy and shy child who loses everything.

 **Harry:** Who lost a certain amount of things because of a bratty Slytherin.

 **Draco:** He was fun to mess with. See? That's the entertainment value I'm looking for in you Potter, but you constantly let me down, can't your life be a little more spicy?

 **Harry:** I like my dull life if it enables me to stay alive and not defeat dark wizards.

 **Draco:** Who talked about battling? The only battle you should be waging should be in your bed-or any other place if you feel like it, I don't judge, if you knew the stories I've heard from Blaise-

 **Harry:** I don't need to hear that thank you.

 **Draco:** No, I genuinely think it'd do you real good to talk things through, it'd release you.

 **Harry:** I'm not some animal in a cage, I don't need to be set free.

 **Draco:** Have you ever heard of your inner animal?

 **Harry:** No, we're definitely not talking about that.

 **Draco:** Alright, but I continue to say that it's not healthy.

 **Harry:** What's not healthy is your obsession.

 **Draco:** Is caring about other people's well being obsession?

 **Harry:** When it's done by Draco Malfoy, yes, and it's unsettling.

 **Draco:** You've been obsessed over me, now I am obsessed over you, I'm being fair.

 **Harry:** _When_ have I been obsessed over you?

 **Draco:** Eighth year, you kept on asking Hermione if I was seeing anyone.

 **Harry:** Sheer curiosity, and I didn't want you to have somebody when I was alone.

 **Draco:** You should have asked if you needed compagny.

 **Harry:** No! The-the tea is ready.

 **Draco:** Yes, evade the subject with tea-making.

 **Harry:** Sugar? Milk?

 **Draco:** Nothing, I knew you'd be a sugary person.

 **Harry:** I prefer being a sugary person than a bitter person.

 **Draco:** I wasn't sugarcoated when I was young.

 **Harry:** Oh, so that's why you're so nasty? Because you didn't have sugar in your life?

 **Draco:** I'm sarcastic, there's a difference, and you would be if you had been brought up a Malfoy.

 **Harry:** Will you one day stop hiding behind the whole Malfoy façade? It can't be a reason for everything in your life.

 **Draco:** It's the number one reason I'm who I am.

 **Harry:** Being a Malfoy is not solely who you are, I am not defined by my last name.

 **Draco:** You're Potter, your last name contains everything you are: mighty, wealthy, selfless...

 **Harry:** You think that's the case, but people are so much more than that, I haven't always been Potter, the all-mighty savious or the wizarding world, I was an insecure child living in an uncaring house, that defines who I am, what I've accomplished defines it too.

 **Draco:** Good for you.

 **Harry:** Will you stop being so stubborn? I'm trying to have a conversation with you, and it's hard to do when the person you're talking to is not frank.

 **Draco:** I never am, and I certainly won't be with you.

 **Harry:** Fine.

 **Draco:** Wonderful.

 **Harry:**...

 **Draco:** So, how come you don't have anybody, there's a lot of witches who would kill to spend one night with you.

 **Harry:** Oh, so we're back to this subject? Very subtle.

 **Draco:** I'm sure I could find you somebody, would a woman with some kinks be alright, because you see I have this friend who's looking for-

 **Harry:** No, nothing, I don't need anything thank you, everything is taken care of so quit your matchmaking business.

 **Draco:** She doesn't mind people being fierce you know.

 **Harry:** I already said that we won't have this conversation.

 **Draco:** Why? Because you find it embarrassing? I heard that talking about women is what male friends do, I'm only trying to be friendly.

 **Harry:** Then don't even try!

 **Draco:** I won't be thrown to the ground and stomped on by two angry young ladies!

 **Harry:** Why, because they could damage your face?

 **Draco:** Exactly.

 **Harry:** How vain can you be?

 **Draco:** I once had an elve carve my bust in marble and put in on the mantel of the chimney.

 **Harry:** That's pretty vain.

 **Draco:** And I enchanted it to only compliment me.

 **Harry:** You're a lost cause.

 **Draco:** I was young, childish and egoistic.

 **Harry:** And now you're old, mature and selfless?

 **Draco:** Nobody has ever described me this accurately, you understand me Potter, I'm moved.

 **Harry:** Yeah, so about that, how come you talked about me with Hermione? You two were friends in Eighth year?

 **Draco:** We were Head boy and Head girl, so yes we talked, and since there wasn't much to talk about, we talked about the Wonder boy.

 **Harry:** Why did she agree on that?

 **Draco:** She told me she would reveal all of your shameful secrets to me and I had to tell her all about Pansy.

 **Harry:** All that for Parkinson? What, they didn't even started to date until recently-very recently according to me, an hour ago!-

 **Draco:** Oh, they weren't technically dating, I don't think they saw each other much, or at least talked much.

 **Harry:** Hermione is not like that!

 **Draco:** Like what? You mean that she has to truly love somebody to shag them, how innocent can you be.

 **Harry:** No, I'm only surprised me or Ron never realised it.

 **Draco:** I don't know how she put up with you both for so long...

 **Harry:** Frankly, I don't understand it either. Tell me, I don't know Parkinson that much, but I thought she was more of a materialistic woman.

 **Draco:** She has a quirky mind, you wouldn't see that if you didn't know her, and she let that side of her go after the war, like most of the slytherins.

 **Harry:** But, um, aren't same-sex relationships taboo in the wizarding world?

 **Draco:** They are, though most of the time people don't care about it, as long as they're invisible, everything is fine for the ordinary people.

 **Harry:** So, instead of talking about it, the wizarding world shuts its eyes on the people who love differently from the mass.

 **Draco:** That's basically it.

 **Harry:** It's unfair.

 **Draco:** True, but the Ministry -and the majority of the society- won't even hear of it, so yes, Pansy and Hermione had better be hiding whatever was going on between them.

 **Harry:** I don't think it could have been badly seen by Mcgonagall

 **Draco:** You don't know it, you think people are open-minded and they throw you out of your house without any warning.

 **Harry:** Your mother kicked you out of your house.

 **Draco:** She did, and I still resent her for that. And before you ask, yes, it was for that reason.

 **Harry:** How could she do that to her only child?

 **Draco:** I quote: 'Imagine people know about it, it'd be a disgrace and we've already lost our status.'

 **Harry:** I-I don't know what to say.

 **Draco:** But I think I understand her, a little, after all I knew she would react that way, I only didn't expect her to ban me from her life.

 **Harry:** Does she have the right to stay in the manor, is it hers?

 **Draco:** Technically she can't, however I won't ask her to leave it, she wouldn't have anywhere to go, and she is a very social being, she needs to see people.

 **Harry:** You're oddly kind to her.

 **Draco:** She's still my mother after all, even if she doesn't acknowledge me and treats me like her bastard son, I can't tell myself that I don't know her, that I hate her. She was brought up to think that way, I was too, unfortunately I was different.

 **Harry:** It's not unfortunate, it's who you are, you should not feel bad about that.

 **Draco:** Oh, I don't. I've never felt more liberated than after that.

 **Harry:** So, where are you staying now?

 **Draco:** Blaise's, he's been kind enough to lend me his guest room, I'm considering finding another flat, you see he wants Tracey to move in with him and I'm in the way.

 **Harry:** Tracey Davis? I didn't know they were together.

 **Draco:** And I had no idea you knew her name. Had your eyes on her?

 **Harry:** No, she was just in your circle of friends, so I knew about her, that's all.

 **Draco:** Oh, so, that's because you were stalking me.

 **Harry:** I already told you that I wasn't. Anyway, I actually knew you were gay, I'm not as oblivious as you think I am, I can read a situation.

 **Draco:** Harry Potter has discovered subtext, nice.

 **Harry:** I'm trying to be sympathetic here.

 **Draco:** Right, please do carry on.

 **Harry:** But I didn't know it was not accepted by wizards and witches.

 **Draco:** You didn't grow up in a wizarding family, your only connexion to the wizarding world was Hogwarts, and that's not something adults talk about, especially not with children.

 **Harry:** I'll talk to Neville about it, maybe he could do something.

 **Draco:** He's a teacher, and not even head of a house, he has next to no power, or voice. And being an active member of the fight in the war won't help him much this time.

 **Harry:** Why?

 **Draco:** People don't want to talk about it, don't want to see it. Stupid bravery won't change it.

 **Harry:** Since the war people changed, minds are more open now.

 **Draco:** That's what you think, I can assure you that it's not the case. Anyway, that's nice of you, nice but naive.

 **Harry:** I'll still have a word with Neville, whether you like it or not.

 **Draco:** As stubborn as ever. Well, I'm sure Pansy and Hermione will kill me the next time they see me, but I have to go. Thanks for the tea.

 **Harry:** Wait a second, I want to give you something.

 **Draco:** What is it?

 **Harry:** I have tickets for a quidditch match : Tutshill Tornados vs Holyhead Harpies. I thought you would maybe want to see it.

 **Draco:** Did you ask Weasley, you know, ginger, tall and your best friend?

 **Harry:** He is already invited, Ginny sent him tickets too, but I have a spare one. Listen, you like Quidditch, I like Quidditch, we can try to be cordial and have a nice day.

 **Draco:** That doesn't seem too complicated. I'll consult my schedule and see if I can.

 **Harry:** Oh, yes, of course, just take it, so you know the date, the hour and all that...

 **Draco:** Thank you Potter. Talking with you was oddly pleasant, I didn't think you had this in you. Well then, see you. I'll send you an owl to let you know.


End file.
